F L O W
by Nakazawa Miyuki
Summary: (SAKURA VER) Mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan suka belaka? Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Hey, Tuan Bermanik Onyx, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama? Dari pertemuan tak terduga kita? / Collaboration with Yukio Valerie (Sasuke Ver)
1. Chapter 1 : F for First

**_F L O W_**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Genre _: **_Friendship, Romance & Hurt/Comfort_****.**

**_Warning_**: Membaca _fanfic_ ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan kesehatan seperti mulut berbusa dan kepala pening luar biasa. Anda dipersilahkan mundur untuk menghindari tindak anarkis yang mungkin akan Anda lakukan di kotak _review_ (?).

-oOo-

_Collaboration with_ **Yukio Valerie** (SASUKE P.O.V).

-oOo-

_Chapter 1 : _**_F for First Meet_**_._

-oOo-

_Enjoy~_

**_~F L O W~_**

_Wig_ biru panjang, _stocking_ hitam setengah paha, sebuah pedang imitasi, sepatu _boots_ putih sebetis, dan sebuah _short dress_ berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan jubah pendek tanpa lengan berwarna perak dengan dua garis vertikal yang melingkari bagian bawah dada dan perut. Sebuah kalung berwarna senada dengan jubahku turut mempermanis penampilanku, tak lupa dengan sebuah sarung tangan panjang putih dengan garis biru gelap menghiasi setiap sisinya menjuntai dari pertengahan lengan atas dengan diameter lingkar yang semakin melebar ke bawah. Aku sukses menjadi seorang Yuuki Asuna dalam versi _undine_.

Oh hai, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura tepatnya, mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran di Universitas _Tokyo Daigaku_ atau yang biasa disebut dengan _Todai __University_ yang kini sedang ber-_cosplay_ ria menjadi salah satu karakter dalam _anime_ berjudul _Sword Art Online_. Ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada sahabatku tercinta, Yamanaka Ino yang telah sukses memaksaku untuk mengikuti hobi gilanya, **_cosplay!_**

"Ah, Sakura, ayo ikut aku beli _goodies,_" rengek Ino yang kini tengah menarik-narik tangan kananku dengan sedikit paksaan, aku mendesah pelan melihat tingkah sahabatku yang satu ini.

"_Goodies_? Lagi?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dalam-dalam —yang dibalas dengan pandangan memelas dari sepasang permata biru laut milik gadis pirang di depanku.

"Ayolah~ aku ingin beli _goodies_-nya Kirito-_kun__!"_

"_Ha'i, ha'i_." Dan kaki berbalut sepatu _boots_ coklat milik Ino segera melonjak pelan —gadis berjubah Hogwards di depanku ini segera menarik pergelangan tangan kananku dan menyeretku dengan cepat ke arah stan yang diyakininya menjual berbagai macam _souvenir._

Ya, saat ini, sahabatku ini juga sedang ber-_cosplay_ menjadi Luna Lovegood —salah satu karakter dalam film Harry Potter. Dia hanya perlu menggunakan jubah kebesaran sekolah sihir itu dan sepatu _boots_-nya untuk _cosplay_-nya kali ini —mengingat jika dia memang sudah memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru yang indah —_good!_

"Auch, pelan-pelan dong Ino, stan itu juga tidak akan lari jika kita berjalan dengan **sedikit lebih pelan,"** desisku sambil menahan paksa langkah Ino yang bagaikan menggunakan _speed booster._

"Araaa~ _gomen,_ Sakura~ aku kan tidak sabar untuk ketemu dengan Kirito-Kirito itu~" Dan jiwa _fansgirl_ Ino telah kembali –membuahkan sebuah helaan napas pasrah dariku yang kini tengah mengelus pelan pergelangan tanganku yang memerah.

"Errr~ maaf Asuna-_san,_ Luna-_san_, boleh minta fotonya?" Sebuah suara lembut mendadak menguar dari samping badanku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati jika sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul di dekatku dan Ino. Yak! Waktunya bekerja, sebagai _cosplayer_ tentunya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, aku mengiyakan permintaan gadis remaja berambut coklat yang tadi menegurku —serta merta membuat lengkungan-lengkungan manis terbit di beberapa belah bibir manusia yang mengerubungiku.

Satu demi satu, kulayani orang-orang yang meminta foto bersama denganku secara pribadi maupun bertiga dengan Ino. Aku menghela napas dengan frustasi melihat semakin banyaknya orang yang berkumpul mengerubungiku —suara mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan justru membuatku berpikir seberapa banyak kekuatan mereka hingga bisa membuat suara sebising ini.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Jika terus begini, aku dan Ino tidak akan bisa jalan-jalan! protesku keras dalam hati. Aku tahu jika inilah risiko untuk menjadi _cosplayer_. Tapi ayolah, aku dan Ino juga ingin jalan-jalan!

Batinku semakin bersungut-sungut ria melihat gerombolan orang-orang yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Ino, kita harus pergi sekarang!" bisikku setelah berhasil menarik Ino yang baru selesai berfoto dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang lumayan tampan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka yang sudah menunggu giliran?" Ino memandang resah pada antrian pengunjung yang masih bergerombol dengan hebohnya.

"_Goodies-goodies_ itu menunggumu loh. Kamu mau kehabisan hanya karena menunggu ini?" Kukeluarkan mantra jitu itu untuk merayu Ino —dan benar saja, permata biru yang awalnya sedikit meredup karena kelelahan kini sudah berbinar cerah layaknya sehabis dipoles dengan sempurna.

"Ah~ _goodies-goodies_-ku tercinta~" Mulailah drama lebay dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Ayo kabur!"

Kugenggam pergelangan tangan Ino yang berbalut jubah, Ino segera mengangguk dan dengan satu helaan napas, aku mulai berlari menerjang kumpulan orang-orang yang mulai berteriak panik karena aku dan Ino yang _notabene_ adalah 'model'nya justru malah kabur. Haha, siapa peduli? Yang penting aku harus senang-senang.

Aku segera bergerak gesit untuk menyelinap melalui celah-celah yang ada, dan yak! Aku lolos!

Aku tersenyum lega, setidaknya satu permasalahanku sudah selesai —tapi aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kondisiku saat ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mengingat apa yang kurasa janggal. Saat mataku sedang asyik berkelana, tak sengaja retinaku merefleksikan sebuah _cafè_ yang berdiri menantang di depanku.

_Cafè_ yang manis. Apa yang dijual? Kopi? batinku bertanya —mengacuhkan jika kini aku menampakkan ekspresi yang cukup untuk membuat orang gemas saat melihatku.

"Sakura! Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah orang-orang itu!" damprat Ino marah sambil memukul lenganku pelan.

Oh iya, ini dia yang terlupa, Ino. Aku lolos dari kerumunan tanpa dia, entah bagaimana ceritanya —tapi yang penting kini Ino sudah keluar dari kerumunan dan kami bisa melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kami yang tertunda.

Nyengir, dan aku segera mengangkat tangan kananku dan membentuk sebuah tanda '_peace_' kepada Ino —gadis _barbie-like_ itu mendengus pelan dan segera menarik tanganku pelan menuju ke stan _goodies_ —tujuan awal kami.

**_~F L O W~_**

"Kurasa _goodies_ Usui yang ini lebih lucu deh, Sakura." Sebuah suara maskulin mendadak menelusup ke dalam gendang telingaku, suara berat itu juga dibarengi dengan munculnya sebuah _goodies_ Usui Takumi yang super imut di depan mataku.

"_Kawaii~_" Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera merebut _goodies_ salah satu karakter dalam _anime Kaichou wa Maid-sama_ dari tangan seseorang tanpa melihat siapakah orang itu.

Ah, hidupku teralihkan dengan Usui~

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya."

"Hehehe, kau kan tahu kalau aku tergila-gila dengan Usui, Gaara." Aku tertawa lebar pada lelaki yang kini tengah ber-_cosplay _menjadi Akashi Seijuro dari _anime Kuroko no Basuke.__  
_  
Namanya Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, seorang laki-laki berparas di atas rata-rata yang merupakan teman sejawatku. Dia juga adalah salah satu teman Ino yang juga memiliki hobi ber-_cosplay_. Beruntung dia memiliki wajah yang tampan —setidaknya tidak akan membuat mata orang sakit jika melihatnya sedang berpakaian aneh-aneh.

Dia adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang tahu jika aku tergila-gila dengan seorang Usui Takumi. Apa Gaara orang yang istimewa di hidupku? Jawabannya tidak! Dia tahu aku menggilai Usui karena dia juga sering mengikuti acara-acara berbau _anime_ seperti ini.

"Kau ini, sadar dong kalau kau sedang _cosplay_! Mana ada _cosplayer_ yang kabur seperti tadi?!" Aku tersentak kaget saat Gaara mencibirku tentang acara kabur dadakanku tadi.

'Kok dia tahu sih?'

"Aku tadi ada di dekat sana. Ck, gara-gara kau dan Ino kabur, aku yang terkena imbasnya!" dengusnya kesal.

"Imbas? Ah~ kau pasti digandrungi gadis-gadis tadi kan? Kau tampan sih, tak heran mereka mengejarmu." aku menjulurkan lidahku sebentar untuk mengejek Gaara yang kini sedang meradang. Tidak bohong sih, dia memang tampan sekali dengan kostumnya sekarang –aku justru akan heran jika tidak ada gadis yang ingin berfoto dengan Gaara saat ini. Dia tampak sangat keren. _Trust me!_

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga terpesona denganku," ledek Gaara yang ternyata sadar jika aku kini sedang memandanginya. Aku mencibirnya pelan, percaya diri sekali sih makhluk merah ini!

"Enggak ye~ kepedean sih lu!" Dan sebuah tonjokan pelan aku daratkan ke lengan kiri Gaara.

"Hn, ya sudah kalau tidak mau mengaku. Tapi tak kusangka kalau Haruno Sakura ternyata seorang _tsundere_." Namun sepertinya delikan tajam dariku tidak berpengaruh apapun pada manusia merah di depanku.

"_Talk to my hand!"_ Kubentangkan tangan kananku tepat di depan wajah Gaara dengan spontan yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah dengusan kecil.

"Baiklah~ terserahmu. Tapi aku boleh minta foto bareng Asuna _tsundere_ ini, kan?" Walau awalnya aku cemberut mendengar lelaki di depanku ini meledekku, aku tetap menuruti permintaannya untuk berfoto denganku.

"Ino, _please_?" Gaara menyerahkan _iPhone_ 6-nya kepada Ino yang secara kebetulan sedang memilih _goodies_ Kagamine Len yang berada di dekatku. Ino memutar matanya dengan dramatis melihat Gaara yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dasar!"

Sekalipun Ino berkata dengan ketus, tetap saja dia mengambil alih ponsel Gaara dan mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk memotret kami.

Aku berdiri di sebelah kiri Gaara, aku memasang wajah polosku sambil memegang sebuah _goodies_ Asuna milik Gaara dengan kedua telapak tangan terbuka di depan dada, sedangkan lelaki itu sendiri sedang memasang pose keren yang –auch, dapat membuat cewek-cewek _melting_ dengan mudahnya. _Good job_ Sabaku!

**_~F L O W~_**

Perburuan _goodies_ kini telah selesai, aku berhasil membawa pulang 2 buah _goodies _imut Usui Takumi, beberapa _sticker_ anime kesukaanku, dan sebuah _photoset _Usui Takumi. Sedangkan Ino? Jangan tanyakan, dia telah memborong banyak barang di stan tadi.

Setelah puas berbelanja _souvenir_, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekedar untuk membeli 2 piring _takoyaki _dan 2 gelas _softdrink _dingin di sebuah stan yang berada tidak jauh dari stan tempat kami membeli _souvenir._

Aku dan Ino segera mencari tempat yang bisa kami singgahi untuk menghabiskan kudapan kecil kami kali ini. Segera kusenggol siku kiri Ino dengan siku kananku pelan saat kedua retinaku mendapati ada sebuah kursi coklat panjang yang berada di dekat gedung FIB. Sebuah keberuntungan dapat menemukan sebuah kursi kosong di sebuah _event _seperti ini.

"Ayo cepat Sakura, daripada nanti diisi orang!" Ino dengan lincah segera berlari kecil menuju kursi kosong itu —mengabaikan aku yang masih tetap berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

Saat Ino telah mendudukkan pantatnya, aku masih berjarak 100 meter dari kursi itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera melambaikan tangannya —menyuruhku untuk segera menghampirinya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai ke tempat Ino berada.

"Hah~ capek sekali sih. Dulu waktu aku _cosplay _jadi Yuno juga tidak secapek ini." aku mengeluh pelan setelah meletakkan semua _souvenir _dan makananku ke atas kursi, kini aku sedang memijit pelan kedua kakiku yang sedang kuselonjorkan. Aku tak tahu mengapa Ino tidak merasa kelelahan dengan semua ini. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa _cosplay_?

"_Look! Look__!_ Kirito-_kun_-ku ganteng kan~" Aku melirik Ino yang kini tengah sibuk memandangi _goodies_ Kirito yang berada di kedua tangannya. Hah, dasar _fans_!

Membiarkan Ino yang sibuk mengagumi _goodies_ barunya, aku segera mengambil _takoyaki_-ku dan mulai menusuk makanan berisi daging gurita dengan potongan sayur segar itu dengan perlahan.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Tapi apa ya?

Kembali kusapukan pandanganku ke seluruh barang-barangku yang tergeletak di kursi panjang bersama denganku dan barang-barang Ino. Berusaha mencari tahu sesuatu apa yang hilang hingga membuatku gelisah.

_Goodies_? Ada. Ino? Ada. Kostum? Lengkap. _Rapier_?

"ARGH! _RAPIER_-KU! _Rapier-_ku di mana?!" teriakan histerisku sukses membuat Ino berjengit kaget.

"Apa sih Sakura? Kenapa teriak-teriak kayak gitu sih? Malu tuh dilihatin orang," ketus Ino. Permata birunya mendelik menatapku yang kini tengah berdiri dengan gelisah.

"Pedangku! Pedangku gak ada, Ino!" Aku memutari kursi panjang yang tadi kududuki bersama Ino dan terus melihat ke bawah kursi dan daerah di sekitarnya, mungkin saja pedangku terjatuh di bawah kursi.

Argh! Kalau pedang itu hilang, aku bisa dibunuh Temari-_senpai_. Pedang itu kan mahal, waktu pembuatannya pun lama. Aduh, tamat riwayatku!

"Kok bisa?! Terakhir kali kau letakkan di mana? Kau bisa dibunuh Temari-_senpai_ kalau pedangnya hilang!"

"Aku gak tahu, aku lupa. Terakhir kupakai waktu foto sama —_GOODIES__!"_

"Hah? Apa hubungannya sama _goodies_, Saku?" Dahi Ino mengernyit dalam, pandangannya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Pedangnya ada di stan _goodies _tadi, Ino! Tadi aku letakkan di salah satu rak waktu aku sedang memilih _goodies_ Usui Takumi!"

"Dasar! Kalau pedangnya hilang gimana, Saku?!"

"Ya udah, aku cari dulu, aku titip _goodies _dan makananku ya!"

Aku segera berlari kencang menuju stan _goodies_ yang tadi kusinggahi bersama dengan Ino.

"Semoga gak hilang, semoga gak hilang ..." Seolah itu adalah sebuah mantra, aku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan tiga kata itu selama perjalanan.

**_~F L O W~_**

Aku berjalan pelan dengan kepala menunduk menatap _boots_ putihku sesaat setelah aku selesai menjelajahi stan _goodies_ itu tiga kali –hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa pedangku tidak berada di sana.

Aku yakin. Aku sangat yakin jika terakhir kali aku melihat pedangku saat berada di stan itu. Tapi entah kemana perginya pedangku sekarang.

Aku nyaris menangis mengingat jika Temari-_senpai_ pasti akan marah kalau dia tahu pedang itu hilang. Jika aku mengganti pedang itu, aku mau dapat uang dari mana? Meminta pada _okaa-san_ jelas bukan pilihan. Lalu aku harus cari uang di ma—

Pluk.

"Hey, Asuna."

Aku memutar badanku dengan tidak bersemangat ketika kudengar ada sebuah suara _baritone _dari belakang tubuhku yang sedang memanggilku, tangan kekar yang tadi sempat singgah di bahu kananku kini telah ditarik kembali oleh sang empunya tangan.

Naas, karena tak memperhitungkan jarak, kepalaku sukses membentur dada bidang lelaki itu hingga reflek aku memundurkan tubuhku dengan tergesa.

Tapi rupanya hari ini dewi fortuna sedang membenciku, belum sempat kulihat rupa orang yang memanggilku aku sudah terpeleset karena terjerat kakiku sendiri —ceroboh.

Sebuah tangan kekar kini menahan tubuhku yang hampir terjungkal, bola mata sehitam batu _obsidian_ itu kini mengebor bola mataku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Helaian rambut hitam legam itu turut menggelitik permukaan wajahku karena minimnya jarak antara aku dan lelaki di depanku.

Wajahku memerah dengan instan, lelaki di depanku ini benar-benar tampan dengan pandangan yang tajam dan garis rahang yang kokoh. Aku mungkin masih akan mengobservasi wajah malaikat di hadapanku jika saja aku tidak menyadari ada sebuah pedang yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan lelaki itu dan mengarah ke leherku —hei! Itu pedangku!

Seolah menyadari aku terdiam menatap pedang yang berada di tangannya, lelaki itu segera menegakkan badan kami dan memberikan pedang itu kepadaku.

"Pedang yang bagus."

Singkat, sesingkat perjumpaanku dengannya. Belum sempat aku menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, lelaki itu sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ah, aku belum tahu namanya! Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk memanggil lelaki itu sampai aku sadar jika eksistensi lelaki berambut hitam itu sudah tidak bisa ditangkap oleh bola mata hijauku.

Menekan kuat-kuat perasaan kecewa, aku berharap semoga aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya —sekadar untuk berterima kasih.

**_-To be continue-_**

Aloha~ Miyu _here! #grin_

Kali ini Miyu datang lagi dengan sebuah kisah _fresh _dari SasuSaku. Ah iya, Miyu gak sendirian di _fanfic _ini. Kali ini Miyu beruntung bisa berkolaborasi dengan _nee-chan _Miyu, yups, si **Yukio Valerie.**

Jangan lupa baca _fanfic _**© Yukio Valerie **ya … di sana kalian akan melihat cerita ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

_Alright, _sekian dulu bacotan dari saya, _do you mind to review?_

_Regards,_

.

.

**Miyu & Yuki.**

**Surabaya & Malang.**

**26 Juli 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2 : L for Love

_**F L O W**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Warning**_: Membaca _fanfic_ ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan kesehatan seperti mulut berbusa dan kepala pening luar biasa. Anda dipersilahkan mundur untuk menghindari tindak anarkis yang mungkin akan Anda lakukan di kotak _review_ (?).

-oOo-

_Collaboration with_ **Yukio Valerie** (SASUKE P.O.V).

-oOo-

_Chapter 2 : __**L for Love**__._

-oOo-

_Enjoy~_

_**~F L O W~**_

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak _bunkasai_ penuh cerita itu, kini aku tengah berada di dalam sebuah _cafè_ yang kulihat saat aku dan Ino kabur waktu itu.

Aruta Cafè, _cafè_ manis berlantai 4 dengan desain yang menarik di setiap lantainya. Ini adalah kali ketiganya aku mengunjungi _cafè_ ini setelah bunkasai tiga hari yang lalu. Cukup membuatku tahu bagaimana seluk beluk _cafè_ unik ini.

Lantai 1 terdiri dari 3 area, yaitu _coffee area_, _books area_, dan _boutique area_. _Coffee area_ terletak pas di depan pintu masuk, di sana kita bisa menikmati kopi yang menjadi salah satu menu kebanggaan dari _cafè_ ini. Berlanjut ke _books area_, di area ini terdapat semacam _mini library_, dengan koleksi buku yang terpajang rapi di dalam rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi —tidak lupa dengan sofa-sofa empuk nan nyaman yang tersebar di _books area_. Dan _boutique area_ terletak di bagian agak dalam _cafè_ ini, di area ini ada beberapa manekin dengan dekorasi yang _stylish_ dan memanjakan mata.

Lantai 2 sendiri sepertinya memang didesain untuk para gadis. Di lantai ini terdapat 2 area yang dapat disinggahi, yaitu _candy area_ dan _flower area_. Aura di lantai ini memang terasa lebih feminin dan manis. Mungkin kesan _girly_ ini ada hubungannya dengan warna _pink_ lembut pada desain di _candy area_ dan aksen taman dengan nuansa putih yang _peaceful_ banget di _flower area_.

Naik ke lantai 3, mata kita akan disambut dengan _music area_, di sini kita bisa menemukan rak-rak yang berisi pajangan koleksi musik sang _owner_ dengan _genre_ yang sangat bervariasi.

Lantai 4 adalah area puncak dari Aruta Cafè, _rooftop outdoor_ yang berada di puncak _cafè_ ini dijadikan sebuah _open area_ yang unik. Terbukti dengan adanya sepeda fixie, _barber shop_ dan juga _payphone_ yang mempermanis desainnya. Dengan pemandangan langit biru yang indah di siang hari, dan langit hitam bertabur bintang di malam hari sukses membuat _cafè_ ini melejit akan desainnya yang unik. _Perfect!_

Aku beranjak, melangkahkan kakiku dari satu rak ke rak yang lain demi mendapatkan buku yang bisa menarik perhatianku.

Ah ya, kini aku sedang berada di _books area_ —_spot_ favoritku di _cafè_ ini. Memang benar, terkadang jika aku berada di _cafè_ ini hingga malam, aku akan segera menuju ke _rooftop_ untuk menikmati _sunset_. Tapi tetap saja, _books area_ adalah harga mati untukku.

Tak hanya memanjakan mataku dengan desain _interior_ yang manis, novel-novel yang ada di sini juga ikut serta dalam alasanku untuk tetap setia dengan area ini. _Books area_ memang sangat cocok untuk pecinta buku sepertiku.

Sebuah novel bersampul hitam dengan judul 'Dead Girl Walking' berhasil menahan langkahku. Tanganku terulur untuk meraih novel tersebut, beberapa saat setelahnya aku habiskan dengan membaca sinopsis novel di tanganku dengan cermat.

Aku mengangguk pelan ketika memantapkan hati untuk 'menghabiskan' novel ini hari ini juga. Mungkin butuh beberapa jam mengingat novel ini memiliki halaman yang cukup banyak.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku, namun kali ini tidak pada deretan sofa yang terhampar di sekitar _books area_ seperti kebiasaanku, melainkan ke area di sebelah _books area_, _coffee area._ Ya, kali ini aku akan menghabiskan hariku di _coffee area_ karena sepertinya aku memerlukan sedikit kafein setelah menghadapi serangkaian tugas kuliah yang mematikan.

Hiperbola? Biarlah. Terkadang aku memerlukan ke-_alay_-an itu agar tidak stres.

Iris _emerald_-ku bergerilya—menyapukan pandangan pada setiap sudut _coffee area_ yang rupanya telah dipadati oleh pengunjung.

Aku mendesah lirih, pesimis akan mendapatkan kopi yang kuinginkan siang ini mengingat penuhnya pengunjung dan adanya larangan untuk menikmati kopi selain di _coffee area_. Hingga mataku berbinar cerah saat aku menemukan sebuah sofa kosong di sudut ruangan.

Tidak benar-benar kosong sebenarnya, karena ada seorang pemuda yang kulihat sedang duduk santai di sana.

Dia hanya membutuhkan sebuah sofa untuk duduk, dan sofa di hadapannya pasti tidak akan didudukinya juga, pikirku.

Berbekal pemikiran simpel itu aku mengayunkan kaki-kakiku ke arahnya. Ketika jarak yang membentang perlahan terkikis, aku pun mulai menyadari jika pemuda yang duduk santai dengan mata terpejam itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang mengembalikan _rapier_-ku saat _bunkasai_ kemarin.

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, helai hitam dan kontur wajah itu tidak akan pernah membohongiku. Dia adalah pemuda yang sama.

Tap.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah tepat di sebelah sofa kosong incaranku. Sebelah alisku terangkat saat mendapati betapa rileksnya pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa dengan mata terpejam erat.

Aku terdiam sejenak, menimang-nimang apakah aku akan membangunkan pemuda ini sekarang untuk minta izin atau langsung duduk dan meminta izin saat dia bangun?

Akhirnya aku memilih opsi kedua. Bukan karena apa, tapi setelah kuteliti ada segurat kelelahan dan kepenatan terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku merusak ketenangannya saat ini.

Aku mengangguk pelan—tanda mantap dengan pilihanku saat ini dan bergegas menduduki sofa itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Sudah kubilang kan jika aku tak mau mengusik pemuda di hadapanku ini?

Menit demi menit berlalu, alunan musik _jazz_ yang lembut menghanyutkanku dalam suasana damai. Manik hijauku kembali bergulir membaca tiap bait tulisan yang tertera di permukaan kertas novel yang kini kubaca. Beberapa kali aku sempat melirik pemuda di hadapanku —memastikan apakah dia sudah terjaga agar aku bisa meminta izin padanya. Tapi sampai saat ini pun pemuda itu masih tertidur dengan nyaman di sofanya.

Baru lima menit lalu saat terakhir kali aku melirik pemuda di hadapanku, dan sekarang aku sudah merasakan adanya seseorang yang mengawasiku.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahku dengan perlahan. Dan sepasang manik sehitam jelaga itu langsung menyambutku dengan pandangan datar saat irisku dan miliknya bertumbukan.

Aku mendesah lirih dalam hati, mengagumi betapa serasinya iris mata itu dengan proporsi wajahnya. Kembali, aku terjerat dalam pesona alami pemuda di hadapanku.

Baru beberapa detik aku terlena oleh kuatnya pesona pemuda berhelai hitam ini saat _inner_-ku berteriak menyuruhku meminta maaf karena sudah bertindak tidak sopan—duduk tanpa permisi.

Spontan, aku melompat dari sofaku lalu ber-_ojigi_ di hadapannya. "_Sumimasen!_ Aku langung duduk di depanmu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Apa tempat ini sudah ada yang memesan?" Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, guratan kebingungan yang tadinya terpeta di wajahnya pun menipis—membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"_Yokatta_ ... Aku baru saja dari _books area_ dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Tapi semua bangku sudah penuh kecuali tempat ini. Jadi ... aku duduk di sini, hehehe. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karena sepertinya kau lelah sekali," jelasku tanpa diperintah.

"Hn." Gumaman singkat itulah yang menjadi balasannya. Ck, seperti dugaanku, dia memang tipe cowok cuek.

"_Konnichiwa_, Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Seorang _butler_ mendadak mendatangi meja kami ketika aku baru saja mendudukkan diriku di hadapannya.

Aku mendongak dan menerima buku menu yang diulurkan _butler_ tadi dengan senyuman singkat.

Suasana sontak berubah sunyi saat aku menunduk menatap buku menu di tanganku. Dahiku refleks mengerut menatap deretan nama menu yang tersaji di depan mataku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, menerka-nerka manakah kopi yang harus kupesan agar cocok dengan deretan makanan manis yang akan kupilih.

"Mmh, _Double Choco Mousse Pudding, Red Velvet_, lalu ... _Affogato_. Kurasa itu saja," ucapku sambil mengembalikan buku menu setelah kulihat _butler_ itu selesai mencatat pesananku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

_Butler_ itu membalas dengan senyuman ramahnya sebelum pamit pergi dengan sopan.

Dengan santai aku kembali membuka dan membaca novel —yang sebelumnya sempat kututup— dengan tenang, hingga seorang _maid_ datang mengantar pesananku.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku. Sebuah tundukan kepala pelan menjadi aksi terakhir dari _maid_ itu. Aku menatap makanan di depanku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Aku lapar.

Dengan cepat kupotong kecil _red velvet_ favoritku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Lidahku bergoyang merasakan entakan rasa manis dari makanan yang berada di rongga mulutku.

Aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tekstur _cake_ ini, krimnya yang pas menjadi nilai plus tersendiri untuk _cake_ ini, taburan kacang yang berada di sekelilingnya juga menambah _crunchy_ makanan ini. Aw, aku memang tidak salah memilih makanan.

Setelah menghabiskan seperempat _cake_-ku, aku kembali fokus kepada novelku yang sempat terbengkalai karena nikmatnya _red velvet_. Tangan kananku yang menganggur segera menyendok sedikit krim putih yang berada di permukaan _cake_-ku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaanku.

Dengan wajah masih terfokus pada novel, aku segera memasukkan sendok yang penuh dengan krim itu dan mengulumnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba menghabiskan itu sendiri bukan?" Aku tersentak kaget ketika sebuah suara _baritone_ mendadak menelusup memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Ah!" sebuah pekikan kecil pun keluar sebagai wujud atas kekagetanku. Mulutku terbuka, namun suaraku mendadak macet di kerongkongan saat kusadari aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Memang kenapa jika aku mau menghabiskan kue ini sendirian? Apa dia berharap aku memberinya?

"Hmm ... ano ...," gumamku mencoba mencari jawaban. Tanpa sadar aku memainkan sendok kecil di tanganku sambil menatap cake yang telah kupotong kecil-kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menghabiskan ini sendiri, huh?!" Jawaban yang bodoh. Aku tahu itu, namun yang lebih bodohnya lagi aku juga melotot ke arahnya tanpa malu. Seakan belum cukup, aku pun turut mengacungkan sendok kecilku ke arahnya dengan tatapan marah.

Bodoh, bodoh! Sakura bodoh!

Tak henti-hentinya aku merutuki kebodohanku yang tidak tahu malu dalam hati, hingga sebuah dengusan pelan terdengar dari pemuda di hadapanku.

Bagus, Sakura! Sekarang dia tak hanya akan menganggapmu gadis aneh dan tidak tahu sopan santun, tapi juga tidak tahu malu! Aku mengomel dalam hati.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang _cosplay_ beberapa hari yang lalu? Yang menjadi Asuna." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berkata ketika aku sedang melirik pemuda di hadapanku yang kini tengah menyesap kopinya dengan khidmat.

"... Kau benar. Wajahnya benar-benar manis. Kali ini dia sedang ber-_cosplay_ apa ya? Dengan rambut merah jambu itu." Obrolan itu masih terus berlanjut saat aku masih memantapkan hatiku untuk sekadar tidak melemparkan tatapan tajam pada siapapun itu yang sedang membicarakanku.

"Itu rambut aslinya."

"Eh?! _Uso!"_

"Aku satu kampus dengannya. Itu memang warna rambut aslinya."

"Aneh ya …."

Aku menggeram pelan sambil melahap _cake_-ku dengan wajah yang kuusahakan seacuh mungkin saat suara bernada mengejek itu merobek gendang telingaku.

Tanpa sadar aku meremas ujung rambutku dengan gelisah. Ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali, saat seperti ini sudah terjadi beratus-ratus kali sepanjang hidupku. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak kunjung kebas mendengar semua ejekan dan hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang karena rambutku.

Bagi orang yang baru mengenalku pasti mengira aku mengecat rambutku menjadi merah muda untuk sekadar mencari sensasi. Mereka pasti akan mencemoohku sebagai gadis yang haus popularitas.

Padahal …,

Padahal aku pun tak suka dengan warna rambutku yang tak lazim.

Aku menundukkan wajahku semakin dalam dengan rahang terkatup erat, berusaha sedemikian keras untuk meredam kekesalanku.

Pluk.

Aku sontak membeku ketika tangan pemuda —yang entah sejak kapan telah meninggalkan sofanya— itu menepuk puncak kepalaku dan bergerak turun membelai rambut merah muda sebahuku dengan lembut.

Belum sempat aku terlepas dari jerat kekagetan yang sempat memakuku, pemuda itu telah menarik kembali tangannya dan bergegas pergi.

Aku tersentak dan segera bangkit dari kursiku untuk menghentikan pemuda misterius itu.

"Tunggu! Hei, kamu cowok yang pakai kemeja biru tua! Aku bilang tunggu!" aku berteriak spontan.

Seperti harapanku, lelaki itu berhenti tepat di ambang pintu _café_ dengan wajah yang sedikit menunduk. Gumaman-gumaman penuh tanya mengudara dengan cepat sebagai respon dari aksiku tadi, namun aku tak mengacuhkannya. Manik hijauku masih terpaku pada punggung tegap pemuda di ambang pintu _cafè_ itu.

"Aku?" pemuda itu menoleh dari balik bahunya, aku mengangguk dengan senyum yang tersemat di bibirku.

"Ya, kamu," ucapku.

"_Watashi wa _Sakura_ desu_," Sekali lagi aku ber-_ojigi_ sebelum lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya secara sempurna menghadapku.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Sasuke," ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke. Jadi itu namanya.

Nama yang keren, sama seperti orangnya.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dengan seulas senyum lebar di wajahku. "_Yoroshiku, Sasuke. Soshite, arigatou,_" ujarku tulus.

Terima kasih ...,

Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan _rapier_-ku tempo hari, dan terima kasih ... untuk sentuhan lembutmu tadi, ungkapku dalam hati.

"Hn. Aku duluan," Sasuke melambaikan tangan sembari membalikkan badan dan berlalu pergi. Aku merasakan sudut bibirku tertarik semakin ke atas, sebuah perasaan yang aneh secara tiba-tiba merasuki hatiku tanpa permisi ketika jemari tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut rambutku beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ya, sebuah perasaan yang aneh.

_**~F L O W~**_

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, entah bagaimana kami menjadi sering bertemu di _cafè _ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa, padahal kami tak pernah membuat janji akan bertemu —tapi kami selalu bertemu setiap berkunjung ke Aruta Cafè. Aku tak tahu, dan tak ingin mencari tahu. Biarlah itu menjadi permainan takdir.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku kembali menemukan eksistensinya di sudut _cafè _—duduk tenang sambil menyesap kopi di tempat favoritnya. Sebuah jendela besar yang menampilkan hiruk pikuk kehidupan di luar sana menjadi pusat atensi sepasang bola _onyx _itu.

"Sasuke!" aku memanggilnya saat pemuda berkemeja putih itu hendak menyesap kopinya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya —cangkir berwarna putih porselen itu berada tepat di depan bibirnya. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu melirik ke arahku yang masih berdiri sekian meter dari mejanya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku saat Sasuke melirikku dengan pandangan datar.

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya, ke arah sofa di hadapannya yang kosong, seperti biasanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di depanmu?" Percayalah, itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Ya, Sasuke tak pernah menjawabnya, lelaki itu hanya akan diam sambil menatapku dengan iris matanya yang tajam, dan aku akan duduk di hadapannya, seperti biasanya.

Awalnya aku menganggap reaksi Sasuke adalah sebuah bentuk dari ketidaknyamanannya akan kehadiranku di sekitarnya. Tapi lambat laun aku mengerti jika itulah sifat aslinya, pendiam dan tak mau ambil pusing.

Aku baru saja meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa kue yang telah kupesan sebelumnya di atas meja ketika iris mata Sasuke memandangku penuh keheranan.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sejenak sebelum melemparkan pandangan pada kue yang berada di atas nampanku.

Tidak ada yang aneh, batinku.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir jika kue manis itu sangat enak?" celetuknya pelan.

Sebelah alisku kembali terangkat secara berlebihan sebelum kepalaku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Setiap aku datang ke _cafè _ini, aku selalu memesan kue seperti ini. Ini benar-benar enak!" ucapku bak sales yang sedang menawarkan barang dagangannya.

"Enak?" ulangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Aku kembali mengangguk meyakinkan.

Gemas melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menganggap makanan manis ibarat sebuah racun paling mematikan di muka bumi, aku segera menyendok kecil kue dengan krim yang melapisi tiap sisi kue berwarna merah kesukaanku.

"Cobalah," aku menyodorkan sendok kecil itu tepat di depan mulutnya —membuatnya refleks menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," tolaknya singkat.

Aku menggeram, tidak menerima penolakannya begitu saja. Tanganku masih _kekeuh _terulur di depan bibirnya. "Ini tidak akan membuat gigimu sakit. Hanya sepotong saja! Ayolah, Sasuke~" rayuku sambil menyodorkan sendok kecil berisi kue itu tepat di depan bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan melahap kue yang sedari tadi kusodorkan padanya.

Senyum kecil itu pun kian melebar ketika kulihat Sasuke menikmati kue favoritku dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Tak buruk juga," gumamnya.

Membuat senyumku semakin melebar dengan cepat. Entah mengapa.

_**~F LO W~**_

Pertemuan itu pun berlanjut ke hari-hari berikutnya. Kami semakin sering bertemu di _cafè _ini, khususnya jika akhir pekan telah tiba.

Walau hanya sebuah pertemuan dengan percakapan tak tentu arah, denganku yang akan tetap mengoceh —dan dia yang akan menjadi pendengar setia, semua itu cukup berarti untukku.

Seperti Sabtu sore ini, seperti yang sudah-sudah, siapapun yang datang duluan, dia yang harus menunggu. Dan hari ini adalah giliranku, giliranku untuk menunggunya datang.

Kini aku sudah duduk di sudut ruangan _coffee area_—tempat favorit kami. Sasuke belum datang. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera datang.

Aku merutuk dalam hati ketika sebersit tanya mendadak bercokol di benakku. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha memfokuskan mataku pada novel Jane Eyre yang berada di genggamanku, bukan pada pintu _cafè_ seperti sebelumnya.

Baru dua menit yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk fokus pada bacaanku —tapi kini aku kembali mengangkat wajahku yang semula kupaksa menghadap pada lembaran kertas bertinta di hadapanku.

Aku kembali memaki diriku ketika kusadari jika kini aku sedang gelisah menanti kedatangan Sasuke.

Baru saja aku melemparkan pandanganku ke pintu cafè, dan kini _emerald_-ku sudah bisa menemukan eksistensinya.

Itu dia ...

"Sasuke!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu masuk, entah sedang apa.

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kananku saat kulihat Sasuke menghampiriku dengan langkah terburu.

Bruk.

Sepasang alisku otomatis mengernyit bingung saat kudapati Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa yang ada di depanku, wajah tampannya tampak dingin dan kaku. "Hey, kenapa tampangmu dingin begitu?" Aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

Novel yang sedari tadi tak berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku kini kuletakkan di dekat siku kananku.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi," tukasnya pendek.

"Eh? Apa?" Aku bertanya polos.

Melakukan apa? Aku tidak merasa telah melakukan hal yang merugikannya kok.

"Berteriak. Kau membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian." Sasuke mendengus yang kubalas dengan gelak tawa.

"Oh ayolah, Tuan Muda. Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini kau sudah menjadi pusat perhatian?" Retoris. Aku tahu itu. Tapi biarlah, sangat menyenangkan dapat membuat lelaki di hadapanku ini kesal.

Sepercik tawa masih menguar dari bibirku ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyangga kepalaku dengan kepalan tanganku, menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil milikku.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang manikku yang berkilat jahil.

Lalu, seorang maid tiba-tiba datang membawakan secangkir _espresso_ dan meletakkannya di hadapan Sasuke.

Tadi dia tidak memesan apa pun, kan? tanyaku dalam hati.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Kau pasti sangat kaya, ya?"

"Hn?" gumamnya di sela aktivitasnya menikmati kopi favoritnya.

"Sepertinya kau sering sekali ke sini. Bahkan pelayan di sini langsung membawakan pesananmu tanpa kau minta."

"Kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

"Ya," timpalku yakin.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," kilahnya—membuatku mendelik sejenak.

Aku baru akan menyemburkan asumsiku saat kusadari itu bukanlah hal yang sopan. Aku baru mengenalnya, aku bahkan tak tahu nama keluarganya.

Yang kutahu hanyalah dia bernama Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis tingkat akhir di _Meiji University_.

Selesai. Hanya itu.

Dan karena itulah aku merasa akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku memaksanya menceritakan kehidupannya di saat dia sendiri pun enggan untuk membuka cerita tentangnya.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah." Aku mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menikmati kue-kue yang sedari tadi kuabaikan.

"Jane Eyre. Selera yang bagus," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku terperangah kaget saat Sasuke telah mengambil novel yang tadi kuletakkan di dekat sikuku tanpa aku ketahui.

Aku masih dalam kondisi tercengang ketika sepasang manikku merefleksikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang membolak-balik halaman demi halaman novel yang yang telah diangkat menjadi film dengan judul yang sama.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang tengah dipegangnya.

"A-apanya yang apa?" sahutku gelagapan.

Apa dia tahu aku memerhatikannya dari tadi? Benarkah? Sungguh?

Oh, _damn!_ Kau telah memermalukan dirimu untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura!

"Kau sejak tadi memandangku." ujarnya sakratis.

Aku kembali terperangah, sebelum aku membantahnya dengan suaraku yang—kuakui—nyaring.

"Aku nggak memandangmu kok. Aku cuma penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan novel itu." Aku membuang muka ke samping —mencegah terlihatnya rona merah yang terpoles rapi di kedua belah pipiku— sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Jadi kau suka novel roman klasik seperti ini, ya?" Sasuke kembali meletakkan novel bersampul coklat itu di atas meja.

"Bisa dibilang begitu sih ... Tapi yang membuatku tertarik dengan novel ini adalah penggambaran karakternya yang kuat. Aku sangat suka karakter Jean Eyre di sini! Kisahnya sejak kecil hingga bertemu dengan cintanya itu ..." Dan lima menit setelahnya aku dengan riang tetap berceloteh mengenai novel karangan Charlotte Bronthe itu —membiarkan Sasuke yang kembali menjadi pendengar setia sembari sesekali menyesap kopinya.

"Kau memang menarik, Sakura," gumam Sasuke dengan tawa kecil dan sebuah senyuman tipis tercetak sempurna di bibirnya.

Aku terdiam, terpukau saat melihat tawa dan senyum langka yang menguar dari bibir tipis seorang Sasuke.

"Seperti itu," celetukku tanpa sadar. Senyum Sasuke dapat memberikan efek berbahaya rupanya.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak sering-sering tersenyum seperti itu sih? Kamu terlihat jauuuhh lebih tampan lho kalau sering-sering tersenyum!" Terlanjur basah, mandi saja sekalian. Terlanjur keceplosan, kuungkapkan saja sekalian. Mungkin seperti itulah pikiran simpelku.

Beberapa saat kemudian keheningan mendadak menguasai atmosfer sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih cangkir kopi miliknya dan bergegas meminumnya.

Aku mengerling, mengulum senyum saat kurasa Sasuke sedang salah tingkah.

"Apa kau mencoba merayuku, hm?" celetuknya spontan.

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Terkesiap. Rona merah kini menjarah pipiku, salah tingkah.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir kau tertarik menjadikanku pacarmu," katanya.

Aku terperangah. Tak memercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Pacar?

_Oh God!_

"Eh?"

"Kenapa tampangmu kaget begitu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin berpacaran denganku, Sa-ku-ra?"

Bodoh, bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!

Kenapa dia bisa berkata semudah itu sih? Kenapa dia berkata seolah itu bukanlah hal krusial?

_Baka! Sasuke no baka!_ umpatku dalam hati.

Aku terdiam, berusaha meredam debaran jantungku yang menggila akibat efek dari ucapan Sasuke.

Aku mungkin masih akan menunduk menahan malu jika aku tidak melihat segaris senyum geli yang terpahat di bibirnya. Saat itulah aku sadar jika dia hanya bercanda.

_"Mou! _Sasuke nyebelin!" Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku dengan wajah panas, berusaha menepis perasaan tak nyaman yang hinggap di dadaku saat kutahu lelaki di hadapanku ini hanya bercanda.

"Belajar dulu yang benar," ujarnya sembari terkekeh kecil. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya tiba-tiba bergerak menyentil dahiku.

_"Ittai,_ Sasuke!" Aku memekik kesakitan. Kedua tanganku pun refleks terangkat memegangi dahiku yang —kuyakini— sangat merah.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal sambil memelototinya galak.

"Hahaha … maaf … maaf …." Alih-alih takut, Sasuke justru tertawa saat melihatku dalam _mode_ garang.

Sialan! rutukku dalam hati.

Aku masih saja mengomel dalam hati ketika tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba membungkuk dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur mengusap dahiku.

Aku terpaku, kembali terpesona dengan lelaki berambut hitam ini. Dari posisi ini, aku bisa melihat jelas kontur wajah Sasuke. Iris _onyx_-nya yang sekelam batu obsidian, rahangnya yang kokoh, dan bibir tipisnya yang sepertinya menyenangkan untuk dikecup.

Tunggu ...

Menyenangkan untuk dikecup ...

Untuk dikecup ...

Dikecup ...

Blush.

Dan rona merah kembali menginvasi kedua permukaan pipiku saat hatiku berteriak menyatakan jika aku telah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda ini.

_**~F L O W~**_

"Jadi, kau sedang jatuh cinta, eh, Sakura?"

Duk.

"Auch, kau mengagetkanku, _Pig!"_ omelku pada sahabat berambut pirangku.

Aku mendelik, tapi Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku berdiri, beranjak dari kolong meja perpustakaan tempatku semula berlutut untuk mengambil penghapusku yang terjatuh —sebelum Ino datang mengagetkanku dan membuat kepalaku terantuk meja.

"Hehehe, kau tahu itu bukan maksudku, Jidat." Ino meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahku sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya.

Aku mencibir, merasa iri dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi berlekuk bak model —berbeda jauh denganku yang semampai —semeter tak sampai.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jidat," ucap Ino memotong cibiranku.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, kan?" Ino bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

Aku tergelak, "Hahaha, jatuh cinta dengan siapa, _Pig?_ Kau ini ada-ada saja," ucapku masih dengan tawa kecil yang menyertai.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa laki-laki berambut raven yang sering kau temui di Aruta Cafè belakangan ini? Pacarmu, kan?" Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Kau menguntitku?!" seruku kaget.

Ino mendelik. "Siapa yang kau bilang penguntit?! Salahku kalau aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang berkencan di _cafè?_ Siapa suruh kau duduk dekat jendela? Dari trotoar seberang jalan pun aku bisa melihatmu yang bermesra-mesraan dengan laki-laki itu. _Mou!_ Sejak kapan kau main rahasia-rahasiaan dariku, Jidat?!" cerocos Ino dalam sekali tarikan napas. Aku terdiam, memijat keningku yang mendadak pening mendengar serentetan tuduhan yang dilontarkan Ino padaku.

"Dia bukan pacarku, _Pig,"_ Ino terlihat tak setuju dan hampir menyela jika aku tidak meliriknya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermesraan dengan Sasuke—"

_"Sou!_ Jadi namanya Sasuke!" sahut Ino dengan suara keras —membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan yang menjunjung tinggi ketenangan ini melirik sadis ke arah kami.

Aku meringis, malu dengan tingkah Ino yang membuatku ingin menjedukkan kepalaku keras-keras ke meja panjang perpustakaan.

"Jika kau terus mengoceh seperti bebek dan kembali menyela ucapanku, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau menceritakan apa pun lagi padamu!" ancamku.

Ino kembali melontarkan cengiran lebarnya sebelum gadis _barbie-like_ itu membuat gestur mengunci bibirnya.

Aku menghela napas berat, kemudian kembali membuka mulutku, "Aku bertemu dengannya saat bunkasai waktu itu. Dia yang menemukan dan mengembalikan _rapier_-ku saat itu. Beberapa hari setelah itu aku kembali bertemu dengannya di Aruta Cafè. Seperti yang kau lihat, setelah itu aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya di Aruta Cafè walaupun kami tak pernah membuat janji akan bertemu sebelumnya. Itu hanya hubungan pertemanan, oke?! Dan aku tidak bermesraan dengannya!" tegasku kemudian.

Ino berkedip dua kali sebelum bibirnya terbuka, "Apa aku sudah boleh berbicara?" tanyanya dengan nada konyol.

"Kau sudah berbicara, _Pig,"_ sindirku.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Jadi pemuda itu yang menemukan _rapier_-mu, Sakura?" Aku mengangguk.

_"Sou~_ dia mahasiswa Todai juga?" Manik biru Ino berkilat jenaka.

"Tidak, dia mahasiswa _Meiji Daigaku."_

"Universitas swasta paling prestisius itu?!" Ino berseru tertahan.

"Apa aku baru menemukan sorot tertarik dari iris birumu itu, Ino? Sudah bosan dengan Sai, hm?" ejekku membuat Ino cemberut.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Aku tidak mungkin bosan pada Sai-_kun_, Ji-dat," elaknya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja siapa gerangan pangeran yang mampu meluluhkan hati beku sang Putri Haruno ini," ujar Ino dramatis.

Aku mengerang, tidak percaya jika Ino balik meledekku. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, _Pig!_ Aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman! Dia tak menyukaiku, dan aku tak menyukainya! Jadi berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu!" desisku sambil meraup wajah frustasi.

Ino tergelak, kedua bahunya terguncang pelan menahan tawa yang sepertinya sudah ada di ujung bibirnya.

"Kau berkata jika kau tak tertarik padanya, tapi aku malah mengartikan sikapmu ini adalah sebuah sikap _defensif_. Kau hanya malu, Sakura." Aku mendelik, tidak setuju dengan tuduhan Ino.

Aku baru akan membuka mulutku dan membuktikan jika apa yang dikatakannya adalah kesalahan besar.

"Tidak, Saku. Aku tidak salah. Kau hanya malu, kau hanya malu mengakui jika kau menyukainya."

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Aku ... menyukai, Sasuke?

Aku menyukai pemuda yang bahkan tidak kuketahui nama keluarganya?

Mungkinkah?

"Kau harus menegaskannya, Jidat. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis jika ternyata pemuda itu hanya memberimu harapan palsu."

_**-To be Continue-**_

_Alloha, Minna~_ jumpa lagi dengan Miyu di sini~ _#grin Ne, gomen ne _lama banget _update_-nya. Ini sepenuhnya salah Miyu kok #pundung harap maklum ya? Jadi siswa tingkat akhir gini ini ribetnya tak terkira #senyummiring

Yosh! balas _review_ dulu~ aku jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dulu ya~

**Salam kenal Kak! **_Yosh! _Salam kenal~ **Apa di sini Sasuke juga suka ber-**_**cosplay**_**? **Enggak, Sasuke di sini gak suka _cosplay _kok **Orang ketiganya Gaara, kah? **Mmh, nanti lihat aja deh, gak bisa ngomong nih, hehehe. **Omong-omong saya suka pair KiritoAsuna **Dua orang itu juga _pair _favorit aku~ **Kok kamu bisa buat 1 ff berbeda versi? HEBAT! **Ucapkan terima kasih pada Yukio-_nee _yang telah membuat keajaiban ini, hehehe. **Kamu mau jadiin 3-4 **_**chap**_** ya? ** _**Goodies**_** tu apa? **Itu sama kayak _action figure._

_Yosh! Thank you for my lovely sister,_ Yukio Valerie dan seluruh _readers_ yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya kami. _See you in the next chapter!_ ^o^

Oh iya, jangan lupa baca _** © Yukio Valerie **_ya~

_**Special Thanks :**_

Sajiai Atsushi, **Blank, **Eagle Onyx 'Ele, **fariskaaulia77****,** vanny-chan, **Nona CherryTomato.**

.

_Regards,_

_._

_._

**Miyu & Yuki.**

**Surabaya & Malang.**

**11 Oktober 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3 : O for Our

**_F L O W_**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Warning_**: Membaca _fanfic_ ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan kesehatan seperti mulut berbusa dan kepala pening luar biasa. Anda dipersilahkan mundur untuk menghindari tindak anarkis yang mungkin akan Anda lakukan di kotak _review_ (?).

-oOo-

_Collaboration with_ **Yukio Valerie** (SASUKE P.O.V).

-oOo-

_Chapter 3 : _**_O for Our_**_._

-oOo-

_Opening Song :_

**_Lyn – Two as One._**

-oOo-

.

.

.

_What kind of fate is it to somehow meet you like this?_

_It's strange that the more I see you, the faster my heart beats._

_Is this love?_

_I've grown so fond of you._

.

.

.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Kenapa dia mampu menembus benteng kasat mata yang kubangun dan mewarnai hariku dengan semudah itu?

Siapa dia? Apa artinya untukku?

Dia tak pernah membeberkan kehidupannya padaku, begitu pula diriku. Dia tak pernah menanggapiku dengan ribuan kata saat aku dengan hebohnya bercerita tentang kehidupanku.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa dia bisa meluluhkan hatiku semudah ini?

Apa karena dia tampan?

Jika iya, kurang tampan apa seorang Sabaku Gaara? Kurang menarik apa seorang Akasuna Sasori?

Atau mungkin ... karena dia kaya? Anak konglomerat? Milyarder?

_Hell no!_ Aku bahkan tak tahu apa marga pemuda itu, bagaimana bisa aku menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda berambut mencuat itu adalah orang kaya?

Lalu, kenapa?

Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak kuketahui jelas asal-usulnya?

Karena dia memiliki sepasang telinga yang bersedia mendengarkan semua ocehanmu. Karena dia memiliki kepedulian padamu walau tak banyak kata terucap dari bibirnya, jawab sisi lain diriku.

Ah ya, mungkin itu. Mungkin aku terlarut dalam suasana nyaman yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Dia tak pernah banyak bicara, dia hanya menyeruput kopinya dalam diam dan terkadang memberikan satu-dua tanggapan saat aku bercerita padanya.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali memfokuskan diri dan batinku pada buku kedokteran setebal dosa yang kini berada dalam genggamanku.

Buk.

Buku tebal bersampul biru tua itu berdebum pelan ketika aku memutuskan untuk menutupnya.

Sebentar lagi koas akan tiba, tidak seharusnya aku memprioritaskan perasaan tidak pentingku ini di saat jalan menuju cita-citaku sedang menunggu untuk kutapaki.

Tapi jujur, sebersit rasa takut kembali menodai hatiku. Aku takut tak bisa melalui koasku dengan baik.

Bagaimana jika aku tidak sengaja merusak citra kampus karena kerjaku yang tak becus? Bagaimana jika aku membuat pasienku meninggal karena keteledoranku?

"Sasukeee ...," rengekku sambil menggoyangkan lengan kirinya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Aku tak tahu kenapa bibirku bergerak untuk memanggilnya. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku bisa merengek selebay itu pada seorang laki-laki.

Dan aku tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa jika aku butuh kata-kata penyemangat dari Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn?" gumamnya pelan. Aku tahu, meski terkesan seperti gumaman tak peduli, itu adalah sebuah gumaman penuh tanya.

Aku menarik tanganku, melipatnya di atas meja dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan dagu. "Kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi aku akan koas?" ujarku tanpa semangat.

Sasuke melirikku sejenak sebelum tangannya beranjak mengambil kopinya dari tatakan. "Lalu?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku bisa melakukannya? Apa aku memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang dokter?" Aku diam, terlebih saat kulihat Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk menyesap kopinya —padahal cangkir itu sudah tinggal beberapa inchi lagi dari bibirnya.

Ia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya di atas meja, lalu menatapku dengan tegas —membuatku menunduk sambil memainkan jari telunjukku membentuk lingkaran imajiner di atas meja.

"Kupikir kau sudah paham." Celetukan Sasuke berhasil membuatku mengangkat kepalaku hingga kedua iris kami bertumbukan.

"Keraguan kita adalah pengkhianat dan—"

"—dan membuat kita kehilangan kebaikan yang mungkin kita menangkan dengan membuatnya takut mencoba." Aku melanjutkan ucapan Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersemat di wajahku.

"Sasuke! Aku tak menduga kau juga membaca novel Hamlet!" pekikku antusias.

Rasa ragu yang semula menjalar di dalam dadaku kini telah menghilang saat Sasuke melafalkan penggalan kata dari novel favoritku.

Aku melebarkan senyumku, yang tak kusangka akan membuahkan sebuah senyuman tipis dari pemuda di hadapanku.

"Hanya iseng saja. Jadi …,"

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus ragu dan takut untuk mencoba? Aku pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik!" ucapku penuh semangat. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Di luar itu, kau ini umur berapa sih?" Aku menangkap sebuah nada geli dari ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Aku memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kiri, benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan umurku. "20. Kenapa?" balasku polos.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja. Makan kue sampai belepotan krim seperti ini."

Dan aku terkejut saat ibu jari Sasuke sudah menyapu sudut bibirku dengan lembut. Momen dimana iris hijauku bertumbukan dengan bola matanya, serta merta membuatnya menarik kembali tangannya dan meraih cangkir kopi miliknya.

"Ma-makasih untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak takut menjalaninya," ucapku lirih saat kulihat Sasuke telah meletakkan kembali kopinya di atas tatakan.

Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam —menyembunyikan rona merah yang menggelayut sampai ke telingaku di balik poni panjangku.

Jangan tanyakan apakah leherku tidak pegal karena telah menunduk berkali-kali.

Salahkan Sasuke, dia yang membuat rona merah keranjingan untuk mendatangiku.

"Hn," balasnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di samping kami.

Drrt ... Drrt ... Drrt ...

**_From : _****Gaara.**

Jadi menemaniku mengambil kostum Ayato hari ini, kan?

Deg.

Astaga~ aku lupa telah berjanji menemani Gaara mengambil kostum _cosplay_-nya hari iniii, batinku menjerit panik.

**_To :_**** Gaara.**

Araaa~ _gomen ne~_ aku lupaaa~  
Tapi tenang saja aku akan tetap menepati janjiku. Bisa menjemputku di Aruta Cafè?

_Send._

Aku menghela napas, merasa bersalah telah melupakan janji yang kubuat dua minggu yang lalu untuk menemani Gaara mengambil kostum pesanannya. Lelaki berambut merah itu memang telah berencana akan memerankan Ayato Sakamaki dari _anime_ Diabolik Lovers di _event_ mendatang —dan dua minggu yang lalu dia telah memintaku untuk menemaninya mengambil kostum itu ke _costume-maker_ langganannya.

Drrt ... Drrt ... Drrt ...

**_From :_**** Gaara.**

Aku sudah ada di halte dekat cafè. Cepatlah keluar.

Ke-kenapa cepat sekali? tanyaku dalam hati.

Tak mengacuhkan keanehan _timing_ kedatangan Gaara, aku bergegas memasukkan ponsel, novel, dan buku kedokteranku ke dalam tas. Aku sudah merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan janjiku, dan aku tidak mau menambah rasa bersalahku dengan membiarkan Gaara menunggu terlalu lama.

Bruk.

Tas selempang kesayanganku kini telah kuletakkan di atas meja. Aku mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Aku lekas mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Tak apakah jika aku tinggal?" ujarku tak enak.

"Tentu saja. kau tidak berpikir aku ini bayi yang perlu ditemani setiap saat, kan?" selorohnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Hahaha ... mirip sih," gurauku disertai juluran lidah dan sebuah tawa.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" Aku menatap Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu memanggilku.

Sebuah senyum tipis diberikannya padaku. _"Ganbatte!"_

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Un. _Arigatou!_ Kalau begitu aku duluan, Sasu. Daaahhh~" Aku beranjak meninggalkan meja ketika kulihat Sasuke telah menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baru saja aku membuka pintu _café_ tetapi aku sudah bisa melihat kehadiran Gaara di bawah pohon sakura di samping halte seberang jalan.

Aku tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya.

Tap.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Gaara?" sapaku ringan.

Ia tersenyum singkat lalu menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Tidak. Cepat naik."

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda berambut merah yang selalu _to the point_ ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku segera beranjak menduduki boncengan motor Gaara.

Kepala Gaara berputar —menatapku dengan seringai yang tak kumengerti. "Lingkarkan lenganmu di pinggangku jika kau tak ingin terlempar."

Aku melotot —paham dengan arti ucapan Gaara.

Ngebut.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, aku segera melingkarkan lenganku di pinggang Gaara saat pemuda itu telah menyalakan mesin motor dan memasukkan kopling—takut jika apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar-benar berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Terlempar dari motor adalah keinginan terakhirku.

**_~F L O W~_**

"Ayolah Saku~ jangan ngambek begitu," pinta Gaara geli.

Aku merengut, mencibirnya yang kini tengah mengejek diriku yang ketakutan beberapa saat lalu.

"Haaah~ baiklah~ aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak akan ngebut lagi kali ini," Gaara berucap sungguh-sungguh.

Aku berpaling, menatapnya yang kini menatapku memelas. "Kau harus membawaku ke toko buku jika benar-benar ingin mendapatkan maafku," kataku lengkap dengan seringai di bibirku.

Gaara menghela napas dengan senyuman miring di bibirnya. "Toko buku? Baiklah. Beli semua yang kau mau, aku yang bayar."

Aku terkejut. Sungguh bukan maksudku meminta Gaara membayar seluruh bukuku, aku hanya memintanya untuk mengantarku tanpa harus membayar seluruh bukuku.

"Araaa~ tidak-tidak! Aku hanya memintamu mengantarkanku. Bukan berarti kau harus membayar seluruh bukuku!" seruku panik.

Bukannya apa, tapi toko buku adalah 'rumah'ku, dan buku-buku adalah 'sahabat'ku. Itu sebab mengapa aku tak pernah mau datang ke toko buku jika tak memiliki uang —aku memang suka kalap soal membeli buku, apalagi novel. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan Gaara membayar seluruh bukuku!

Tidak! Aku tidak mau dianggap gadis matre! Aku bukan gadis seperti itu.

Seolah tak mau memahami kegusaranku, Gaara mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menuju motornya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat dua buah _paper bag_ berisi perlengkapan _cosplay_-nya.

"Gaara! Gaara! Kau tidak perlu membayar semua bukuku! Oi, Gaara!" seruku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

**_~F L O W~_**

"_Do Rio Come Amor, Do Rio Come Amor ..."_ Aku bergumam sambil menyusuri rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarku.

Manik _emerald_-ku berbinar cerah menatap barisan buku yang memanjakan mataku.

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti saat korneaku merefleksikan novel yang sedang kucari.

_Emerald_-ku berbinar sejenak, namun bibirku mengerucut kemudian.

Novel incaranku ada di rak keempat ; rak paling atas.

Aku menunduk, menatap sepatu sneakers yang kini kukenakan. Dengan tinggiku ini aku hanya bisa mencapai rak kedua, jika merentangkan tangan pun aku hanya bisa meraih rak ketiga —itu pun aku harus berjinjit penuh perjuangan.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri —mencari tangga atau apa pun yang bisa kunaiki.

Senyumku melebar ketika bola mataku melihat adanya tangga yang berbentuk kursi berada di sayap kiri ruangan. Aku beranjak mendekati kursi itu dan segera menyeretnya menuju rak tujuanku.

"Ini tak kan pecah, kan?" gumamku sambil menekan-nekan permukaan kursi yang terlihat sedikit rapuh.

Dengan perlahan aku pun mulai menaiki setiap anak tangga yang ada di kursi itu. Aku begitu takut jika ternyata tangga ini tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku —itulah yang membuatku berniat untuk bergegas mengambil novel incaranku dan segera turun setelahnya.

Set.

Krek.

Bola mataku membulat kaget saat kudengar bunyi patahan dari kursi yang kunaiki —tepat ketika aku baru saja mengambil novel incaranku.

Khawatir kursi ini akan pecah, aku bergegas menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu. Hingga—

"Sakura! _Watch out!"_

"E-eh? Kyaaa~"

Gubrak.

"Aduh ... sakittt ...," rintihku sambil mengusap pelan pantatku yang baru saja mencium lantai.

Aku meringis malu sekaligus sakit ketika Gaara bersimpuh di hadapanku dengan senyum tertahan.

"Jangan cuma tertawa. Gendong aku!" perintahku main-main. Bak seorang gadis kecil, aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku ke arahnya yang masih menatapku aneh dan tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk membantuku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku bisa bangun send—kyaaa~" Refleks, aku segera mengalungkan kedua lenganku di leher Gaara saat ia dengan tiba-tiba langsung mengangkatku ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ga-gaara, tu-turunkan aku sekarang!" pintaku tergagap. Malu rasanya ketika aku sadar jika kini aku dan Gaara telah menjadi pusat perhatian —terlebih saat aku sadar jika aku dan Gaara sedang berpose bak seorang pengantin baru.

"Hn? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menggendongmu?" Mengabaikan protesku, Gaara segera melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju barisan kursi yang disediakan oleh toko buku ini di bagian belakang ruangan.

"Uuhhh! Kau membuatku malu, Gaara!" cibirku dengan bibir mengerucut. Gaara balas berseringai.

"Akrobatik yang sangat bagus, Cantik," canda Gaara sambil mengacak lembut rambutku.

Bibirku semakin mengerucut. Dengan kesal aku menyingkirkan tangan Gaara yang masih betah merusak tatanan rambutku.

Melihatku semakin bersungut-sunggut, Gaara langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hadapanku. Pemuda itu menatapku intens, yang kubalas dengan pandangan galak.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" sahutku kasar. Pemuda itu kembali memasang seringainya andalannya.

"Jangan cemberut terus, kau sudah seperti ikan koi, Saku." dengus Gaara geli.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku yang kemerahan, kemudian melengos menatap deretan rak buku dengan cara yang —kuakui— berlebihan.

"Sakura, ada ... yang ingin kubicarakan." Aku menoleh ketika kudengar suara Gaara mendadak berubah serius.

Gembungan pipi dan wajah kemerahan itu telah sepenuhnya pergi dari wajahku.

Aku menatap iris _jade_ yang balas menatapku tegas. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Aku ... aku menyukaimu."

Deg.

"A-ah?!"

"Jadilah milikku." Gaara menggenggam kedua tanganku erat.

Bola mataku bergerak liar, bingung.

Gaara serius kali ini —terlihat dari pancaran irisnya yang begitu tajam menatapku. Tentu aku tak bisa menjawabnya dengan candaan —itu akan melukai harga dirinya.

**Apalagi yang kau pikirkan, Saku? Gaara pemuda yang baik, dia orang yang sempurna. Terima saja dia,** Batinku berucap tiba-tiba.

Tapi ... bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

**Dia bukan siapa-siapamu Sakura. Belum tentu dia juga menyukaimu! Untuk apa kau memikirkan orang yang tidak mencintaimu?** ucap sisi lain diriku.

Deg.

Bukan siapa-siapanya.

Benar. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

"Gaara ... Aku ...,"

**_~F L O W~_**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Masa koas yang berlangsung selama tiga bulan ini sukses membuat duniaku menyempit di sekitar rumah dan rumah sakit saja. Praktis, aku tak sempat ber-_cosplay_ dan mengunjungi Aruta Cafè selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Jemariku bergerak —merapatkan mantel merah yang kini tengah kukenakan untuk menghalau angin musim dingin yang menyusup membekukan tubuhku.

Aku mendongak, menatap butiran salju yang melayang dengan tenang. Perlahan, aku menutup mataku dengan wajah yang masih setia mendongak ke atas —meresapi desau angin dan nuansa yang begitu damai.

Sensasi dingin perlahan merayap, serta merta membuat pipiku memerah saat butiran halus itu mendarat di wajahku.

Iris _emerald_-ku kembali terbuka —bersamaan dengan seutas senyum yang meretas di bibirku.

Drrt ... Drrt ... Drrt ...

Tersentak, aku buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas putihku.

**_From : _****Gaara.**

Kau di mana? Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji legalisasi laporan dengan Tsunade-_sensei?_

Tsunade-_sensei._ Aku hampir lupa dengannya.

Ck, _shishou_ pasti akan marah jika aku terlambat datang untuk legalisasi, gerutuku dalam hati.

Tangan kiriku terangkat, menatap jam tangan putih beraksen bunga sakura kado dari Gaara di hari pertama koas.

Jam 10 pagi.

Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi.

Masih sempat jika aku berkunjung sebentar, batinku.

**_To :_**** Gaara.**

Aku ke Aruta Cafè sebentar. Setelah itu aku langsung ke kampus. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan telat ;)

_Send._

Rindu.

Sebuah perasaan yang sangat jarang kurasakan.

Namun kini aku tengah merasakan perasaan asing itu.

Aku rindu ...

Rindu pada keunikan Aruta Cafè dan ... Sasuke ...

Kakiku yang terbalut celana _jeans_ coklat panjang dan sebuah _boots_ coklat sebetis bergerak cepat memangkas jarakku dengan gedung Aruta Cafè yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat jelas.

Tap tap tap.

Kaki berlapis _boots _coklatku bergerak cepat —meninggalkan jejak kasar pada tumpukan salju yang terhampar di atas trotoar.

Tap.

Langkahku berhenti, mataku berbinar, dan bibirku mengeluarkan uap putih saat aku menghembuskan napasku dengan begitu lega.

Itu dia.

"SASUKE!" teriakku pada lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri tegap dengan mata tertutup menghadap pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

Kakiku kembali bergerak dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Helai merah jambu panjangku yang sengaja kuikat ponytail bergerak liar mengikuti langkahku yang terburu.

"SASUKEEE!" teriakku sekali lagi saat lelaki bersurai gagak itu tak kunjung memberi reaksi.

"Apa dia mendadak tuli tiga bulan ini?" gerutuku sambil mempercepat langkahku.

Tap.

"OIII SASUKE!" Teriakan nyaring dan tepukan yang kuberikan di bahu kanannya akhirnya sukses membuat Sasuke membuka matanya —dan iris _onyx_ itu kembali menampakkan eksistensinya.

Alisku refleks menukik turun dan bibirku mengerucut kesal saat pemuda di hadapanku ini malah menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Mempertegas kekesalanku, aku pun meletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggangku —berkacak pinggang.

"Sakura?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir hantu musim dingin?!" gerutuku sembari memukul bahu kanannya main-main.

"Hn. Awalnya sih iya," jawabnya singkat dan jujur.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Mou, Sasuke masih aja nyebelin!" Aku menghentak-hentakkan _boots_-ku dengan kesal.

"Hn. Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya santai. Raut wajah dan sikap tenang inilah yang membuatku merindukannya.

Rindu ...

Deg deg deg.

"Begitukah balasanmu padaku setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu? Dingin sekali," dengusku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Uap putih mengepul di depan wajahku saat aku mendengus.

"Hn." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan —tepat pada sebuah taman di seberang jalan.

Alisku menukik, tak tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan Sasuke di taman itu. "Hahhh~ Terserahlah! Lagian kamu ngapain sih melamun sendirian di depan _café?_ Merindukan pacarmu, ya?" candaku sambil menyenggol bahunya pelan.

"Mungkin," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Mungkin?

Jadi ... Sasuke sudah punya kekasih?

Nyut.

Ah, tentu saja Sakura! Sasuke itu pemuda yang tampan dan pintar! Tidak mungkin dia tidak punya pacar!

Nyut.

Segurat rasa sakit mendadak menggoreskan taringnya —melukai hatiku yang tak sempat memberi perlawanan.

Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras —berusaha mengembalikan raut wajahku sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Eh?" gumamku sambil menelengkan kepalaku —seolah hal yang diucapkannya barusan tidak memberi dampak apapun.

Cukup.

Cukup wajah inilah yang harus diketahuinya. Sasuke tak perlu tahu di balik wajah tenangku ini aku tengah memunguti pecahan hatiku yang remuk.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Aku menelan ludah ; membasahi kerongkonganku yang terasa kering. "O-Oh, aku baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dan sekarang aku mau ke kampus. Karena halte terdekat ada di depan _café_ ini, jadinya aku ke sini deh," jelasku seringan yang kubisa.

"Sudah tidak takut lagi?" Sasuke menoleh. Iris jelaganya kembali menusuk lensa lazuardiku.

"Un. Ini semua berkat kata-kata Sasuke dulu! Aku jadi lebih percaya diri dan semangat." Aku tersenyum —terus berusaha menjadi diriku yang ceria dan penuh semangat.

"Syukurlah," katanya tulus. Dan tiba-tiba saja telapak tangannya telah berada di puncak kepalaku yang sejajar dengan bahunya.

_"Arigatou ne."_ Aku tersentak, tapi aku tak sanggup lagi menahan binar mata dan rona merah yang menggerogoti pipiku.

"Hn. Jadi hadiah apa yang aku dapatkan?"

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap bingung.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan hadiah padaku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Umm … etto … aku bisa saja mentraktir Sasuke segelas kopi. Tapi sekarang aku harus segera ke kampus," ucapku penuh sesal. Terlebih—

"Jadi tidak ada hadiah untukku, hn?" —saat kulihat ada sorot penuh harap di kedua iris _obsidian_ milik Sasuke.

"Uhhh~ mungkin aku bisa memberikan hadiah awal buat Sasuke." Aku menundukkan wajahku. Tanganku memainkan tali mantel yang menjuntai di dadaku saat sebersit ide gila mendatangi otakku.

Sebuah ide yang sangat sangat gila.

"Jadi … apa hadiah awal yang akan kau berikan pada—"

CUUPP~

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu saja saat aku tiba-tiba berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya.

Ya, itulah ide gilaku. Ide yang benar-benar gila, kan?

Tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahku yang semerah udang rebus, aku segera berlari menuju bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte yang berada tepat di depan Aruta Café.

_Baka, baka, baka! Sakura no baka!_ Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Gadis Bodoh?! Kenapa kau malah mencium Sasuke di tepi jalan yang ramai seperti ini? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! rutukku dalam hati.

Wajahku semakin memerah ketika telingaku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang ternyata menonton aksi bodohku tadi.

Dengan langkah tergesa dan wajah merah yang tenggelam di balik kerah mantel aku segera menapaki lantai bus ketika— "Sakura!"

Sasuke memanggilku dengan suara yang lantang —berlomba dengan deru suara mesin bus.

Aku menoleh, lengkap dengan rona merah yang masih tampak jelas menghiasi wajahku.

Sasuke menatapku lurus-lurus. "Bisakah kau datang ke sini hari Sabtu ini? Kalau kau tidak ada acara, tentunya."

Aku berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat apakah aku punya jadwal hari Sabtu esok. "Mmm ... Tentu saja, Sasuke," ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di _roof top_ pukul lima sore."

"Un." Aku mengangguk perlahan dan segera masuk ke dalam bus dengan wajah menghangat.

Refleks, tanganku terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirku yang beberapa saat lalu menempel di pipi tirus lelaki berpostur tegap itu.

"Masa muda memang mengasyikkan ya, Nona?" Sopir bus itu tertawa renyah, sama sekali tak ada cemooh dalam nada bicaranya —membuatku tertawa sumbang dengan wajah merah padam, terlebih saat kulihat seluruh penumpang bus memasang seringai penuh makna.

Blush.

**_~F L O W~_**

"INO! INO!" Aku berteriak sambil berlari ketika retinaku menangkap sosok sahabat pirangku yang sedang berjalan sambil bercengkrama dengan pangerannya.

Ino menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya, tepat ketika aku hampir menabraknya dari belakang. "Wooo~ _slow princess Haruno. Slow~"_ Ino mengusap-usap kedua pundakku —mencoba merilekskanku yang sedang terengah-engah setelah berlarian mencari si pirang ini di seluruh penjuru kampus.

"Haah ... haah ... a-ada ... yang mau ... haah ... kubicakan denganmu, _Pig,"_ ucapku dengan napas tersenggal.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Ada gajah pakai bikini?" candanya membuatku cemberut.

"Bukan itu!" jawabku sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakiku ke atas tumpukan salju yang kupijak.

"Nah? Lalu?"

"Ini ... ini pembicaraan pribadi, _Pig._ **Pembicaraan perempuan."** Aku menekankan dua kalimat terakhir sambil melirik Sai yang dari tadi mengawasi kami lengkap dengan _fake smile trademark_-nya.

Ino mengangguk paham, "Sai-_kun?"_ panggilnya seraya menatap kekasihnya yang masih setia menutup bibirnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama, akhirnya lelaki berambut eboni itu mengangguk, "Aku tahu, Cantik." Sai kembali melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya hingga membuat matanya menyipit.

_"Mata ashita, Ino, Sakura."_ Sai berbalik badan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada kami.

"Nah, Saku. Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai-sampai kau harus mengusir pacarku, hm?" tanya Ino begitu Sai telah hilang di balik dinding koridor.

Aku meringis kemudian menarik Ino menuju kursi yang terletak di taman kampus. "Besok sore Sasuke—" Dan dengan penuh semangat aku menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di Aruta Cafè saat itu pada Ino —tentu saja tidak dengan adegan cium pipi itu.

_Damn,_ itu sangat memalukan!

"Lalu ... apa maksudmu menceritakan ini padaku? Sekadar pamer ... atau … apa?" kata Ino sambil bersedekap dengan mata memincing —kaku, tetapi sekadar candaan. Aku tahu itu dengan pasti.

Meringis, aku menggaruk pipi kananku yang tak gatal, sebelah tanganku yang berada di dalam saku mantel tergenggam dengan erat. "Sebenarnya ..."

"Sebenarnya?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tubuh sintalnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa," lirihku. Aku menunduk, dan Ino menahan tawa.

Aku mendelik, dan Ino menghentikan tawanya. "Oke, oke. Aku berhenti tertawa. Dan jangan mendelik lagi —matamu hampir lepas," selorohnya masih dengan tawa geli yang tersisa.

"Ayolah, Ino~ aku benar-benar sedang butuh bantuan di siniii," gerutuku setengah kesal.

Ino membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan ungu cerah. "Oke, Besok, datanglah ke rumahku," kata Ino setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu pakaianku? Aku belum punya pakaian, _Piggyyy!"_ protesku.

Ino mengedipkan mata kirinya, "Percaya padaku."

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis pirang sinting sahabatku ini. Tapi aku percaya dia akan memberikanku yang terbaik.

**_~F L O W~_**

"Sebenarnya aku akan memberikan ini untukmu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu tahun depan." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang semula sibuk menjelajahi tiap jengkal kamar Ino yang begitu memesona saat Ino tiba-tiba berkata sambil membuka kloset pakaiannya yang begitu besar dan lebih tinggi darinya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis pirang itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berbalik dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Berbentuk kubus, dengan pita _pink_ di atasnya.

Dahiku mengerut bingung.

"Tapi karena sepertinya sekarang kau lebih membutuhkannya ...," Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku sambil menyodorkan kotak _pink_ misterius itu.

"aku akan memberikannya sekarang." Ino meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuanku.

Aku memegang kotak itu, tetapi masih tidak mau melihatnya. "Apa isinya?"

"Buka saja," kata Ino —enggan membocorkan apa isi kotak yang diklaimnya sebagai kado ulang tahunku yang masih sangat lama itu.

Perlahan, aku membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah gaun berbahan _chiffon_ dengan tali spageti selutut berwarna putih mutiara dengan pinggiran berwarna _fuchsia_ menyembul dari balik kotak itu.

Gaun yang sangat cantik, sungguh.

"I-ino ... i-ini ..." Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Kedua tanganku memegang erat gaun pemberian Ino —sedangkan kotak berwarna _pink_ itu sudah meluncur bebas ke lantai.

Ino tersenyum, manis nan tulus. "Kau suka? Aku membuatnya sendiri." Ia menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk penuh semangat. "Sangat! Aku sangattt menyukainya! _Arigatou gozaimasu, Ino-buta!"_ pekikku sambil memeluk sahabat pirangku, erat.

Ino memang kaya raya, tapi dia bukanlah tipe Nona Muda Manja seperti gadis kaya kebanyakan. Ino sangatlah mandiri. Ia bahkan sangat pintar dalam hal jahit menjahit.

Sedikit informasi, dia adalah _costume-maker_ langgananku.

Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak kaget saat Ino berkata jika gaun ini adalah buatan tangannya.

Ino terkekeh lalu mengusap-usap punggungku pelan. "Karena ulang tahunmu di musim semi, aku membuatkanmu gaun dengan tali spageti seperti ini. Aku tak pernah mengira akan memberikannya saat musim dingin seperti sekarang. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, kau membutuhkan gaun ini." Manik biru Ino mengerling lucu.

"Nah! Karena sekarang musim dingin, aku tak yakin kau akan mengenakannya tanpa menggunakan mantel —kecuali kau memiliki separuh saja kekuatan Elsa dari film _Frozen_ agar tak membeku," seloroh Ino sambil tertawa.

Aku tersenyum lalu kembali mengagumi gaun di tanganku. "Cobalah," Ino menepuk lenganku pelan.

"Oh iya, Sakura!" panggil Ino sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kloset pakaiannya.

"Pakai ini." Ino melemparkan sebuah _stoking_ berwarna putih ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk lalu memasuki kloset pakaian Ino tanpa banyak bicara. Kloset ini sangat besar, tiga orang dapat berganti pakaian di dalamnya tanpa mendapat masalah.

Selepas menanggalkan pakaianku, aku bergegas mengenakan _stoking_ dan gaun pemberian Ino dengan hati-hati.

"Tadaaa~" Aku keluar dari dalam kloset dengan penuh tawa. Ino menahan senyum.

Ia mendekat dan melingkarkan sebuah _belt_ dengan model rantai berwarna _fuchsia_ di pinggangku, dan memasangkan sebuah mantel pendek berwarna senada. "Nah, sempurna," katanya sarat akan nada bangga.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. Ino benar-benar sahabat terbaikku.

"Sekarang, kau harus bersedia untuk kudandani."

Ugh! Boleh kutarik kembali kata-kataku?

**_~F L O W~_**

Malam merangkak naik dan semburat merah semakin sirna sejurus dengan hilangnya sang raja siang.

Aku menghela napas entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Iris hijauku masih setia menatap pelataran parkir Aruta Cafè dari area _roof top_ tanpa kenal lelah.

Jam setengah tujuh tepat.

Satu setengah jam sudah aku menunggu Sasuke di sini. Aku kembali menguatkan hatiku —meyakinkan diriku jika Sasuke akan datang walau sangat terlambat.

_"Sumimasen._ Apakah Anda sudah akan memesan sesuatu?" tanya seorang _maid_ ber-_nametag_ Hikari untuk ketiga kalinya.

Aku memandangnya tak enak, tapi kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku masih menunggu temanku," balasku lengkap dengan senyum lemah. Gadis pelayan itu kembali mengangguk paham dan berlalu dengan senyum pengertian di bibirnya.

Merutuk pelan, aku kembali memaki diriku yang tidak pernah berpikir untuk meminta alamat _email_ Sasuke sebelumnya. Jika saja aku memilikinya tentu aku tidak akan terlalu gelisah saat ini.

**Sasuke pasti akan datang, kan?**

* * *

Tik-tik-tik-tik.

Jam berlalu dengan konstan. Sang dewi rembulan pun semakin menyamankan diri di singgasana kebanggaannya.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan _boots_-ku dengan bosan.

Tiga setengah jam sudah aku menanti Sasuke yang belum juga menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Secangkir _affogato_ yang tadi —akhirnya— kupesan kini telah mendingin terkikis suhu tanpa kusentuh sedikitpun.

Pipiku pun semakin memerah —bukan karena malu atau marah. Melainkan karena hawa dingin yang menggerogoti.

Aku menutup mataku sembari mengencangkan syal berwarna merah muda dengan sulaman bunga salju perak agar melindungi leher, mulut, serta pipiku dari terjangan hawa dingin.

**Sasuke pasti akan datang, kan?**

* * *

_"Sumimasen. Cafè_ akan segera ditutup, Nona. Saya pikir teman Anda tidak akan datang." Hikari kembali menghampiriku dengan wajah penuh simpati.

Aku menghela napas, lalu melirik jam tanganku.

Jam sembilan tepat.

_Cafè_ akan tutup, tapi Sasuke belum juga datang.

"Aku mengerti, Hikari-_san._ Maaf merepotkan, dan terima kasih untuk kopinya," ucapku sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan meja tempatku menunggu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan beralih menunggu di teras _cafè._

**Sasuke pasti akan datang, kan?**

* * *

Setengah jam setelah itu, aku menemukan diriku masih berdiri di pelataran sebuah _cafè_ yang kini gelap gulita —ya, Aruta Cafè sudah tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku yang tak terbalut sarung tangan, membuat tubuhku menghangat sebisaku.

Kembali merutuki kebodohanku yang tak membawa sarung tangan, _earmuff,_ ataupun _kairo_ tadi.

Pipiku memerah, begitu pula dengan hidungku. Geligiku bergemeletuk menahan hawa dingin yang kian menggigit.

Aku menunduk, menatap gaun cantik buatan Ino yang kini seolah sedang menertawakanku yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku meringis menyadari keadaanku yang tak ubahnya seperti patung es hidup. Katakan aku bodoh, tapi aku tetap tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini—tidak sampai lelaki itu datang dan menepati janjinya.

**Sasuke pasti akan datang, kan?**

* * *

Detik, menit, dan jam berlalu dengan pasti.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini —aku enggan menghitungnya.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku yang sudah terasa kaku terguyur hawa dingin—menatap serpihan salju yang melayang tanpa beban.

Refleks, mataku pun menutup ketika beberapa serpihan salju terjatuh meninggalkan sensasi dingin di wajahku.

Ckiiit ...

Sebuah suara decitan ban mendadak menerobos gendang telingaku —membuat kelopak mataku terbuka dengan perlahan.

Seberkas asa terajut dalam benakku kala retinaku menangkap adanya sebuah mobil terparkir di dekatku.

Senyumku mengembang begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, aku menarik tangan kiriku yang tak juga menemukan kehangatan meskipun berada di dalam saku mantel.

Jam sebelas malam.

Tak apa, tak apa. Yang penting dia datang, bisikku dalam hati.

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyambut kedatangannya yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu.

Namun ternyata kakiku lebih memilih untuk membeku di tempat daripada menghampiri orang itu. Dan asa kini tinggallah asa. Orang yang keluar dari mobil itu memang bukan orang yang tak kukenal.

Aku mengenalnya, sangat.

Tapi dia bukanlah orang yang kutunggu.

"SAKURA!" Pemuda itu berlari ke arahku—wajahnya penuh dengan kecemasan.

**Bukan.**

"Ya Tuhan! Kau membeku!" Iris _jade_ pemuda itu menatapku cemas

**Bukan iris ini yang kutunggu.**

"Tunggu di sini," perintahnya sebelum berlari menuju mobilnya —membiarkanku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

**Bukan punggung itu yang kutunggu.**

Tak seberapa lama, ia kembali. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah tas karton bersamanya.

Tap.

Ia menatapku cemas, namun kubalas dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia mengusap wajahku yang berlumur salju dengan tangan berlapis sarung tangannya dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

**Bukan senyum itu yang kutunggu.**

Tak memedulikanku yang masih membisu, pemuda itu memasangkan sebuah topi rajutan berwarna _fuchsia_ di kepalaku. Belum selesai sampai di situ, ia juga memakaikan _earmuff_ lembut berwarna merah muda di telingaku.

"Lihatlah, buku jarimu sudah memutih," ujarnya sambil memasangkan sarung tangan tebal berwarna senada di kedua tanganku.

Pemuda itu kembali menatapku, namun aku tetap membisu dengan senyum bodoh di bibirku.

**Bukan perhatian ini yang kutunggu.****  
**  
"Ayo kita pulang, Saku. Sebelum kau benar-benar jadi patung es di sini," katanya, mencoba mengajakku bercanda.

**Bukan.**

** Bukan Gaara yang kutunggu.**

Senyumku luruh, mendadak dunia di sekitarku menjadi buram. Hatiku hancur, hatiku hancur ketika Sasuke tak juga datang meskipun sudah hampir larut malam.

Perlahan, setetes demi setetes air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan sekuat tenaga kini telah mengalir dalam diam.

Grep!

"Ssttt ... Dia tidak akan datang, Saku. Dia tidak akan datang," bisik Gaara sambil memelukku erat.

"Ga ... hiks ... Ga ... hiks ..." Aku ingin berbicara, aku ingin meraung atas rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Namun entah mengapa, aku tak sanggup bicara. Tenggorokanku sakit, terasa seperti dicekik dengan begitu kuat.

"Aku di sini, Saku. Tenanglah ... Aku di sini." Gaara mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

Pyar!

Bagai balon yang ditusuk dengan jarum, tangisku meledak saat itu juga.

Aku memeluknya. Menumpahkan seluruh tangisku di bahunya. Aku menangis, meraung, dan mencengkram punggung Gaara sekuat yang kubisa. Ia tak protes, hanya usapan lembut dan bisikan-bisikan penenanglah yang kudapatkan sebagai balasannya.

Hidungku ngilu, kepalaku pening, dan tenggorokanku sakit luar biasa.

Menyedihkan.

Ya, aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Tangisku kembali pecah entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mencengkram mantel Gaara dengan sangat kuat saat napasku tercekat seakan aku akan mati saat itu juga.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama kami berada dalam posisi ini. Aku tak tahu apakah air mataku akan habis setelah ini. Aku tak tahu apakah pita suaraku akan putus setelah aku meraung histeris seperti ini. Aku tak tahu, dan aku tak mau tahu.

Namun kini aku tahu satu hal,

**Sasuke tidak pernah datang.**

**_-To be Continue-_**

.

.

.

_Ending Song :_

**_Shin Jae - Tears are Falling._**

.

.

.

_The you that's always been appearing right in front of me, is filling my heart, overflowing it._

_Becomes tears of heartache, yearning tears, you keep living in my heart like that._

_Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,_

_Because I love you, because these tears are tears of love._

_Even if you were by my side and couldn't say those words, I really love you._

.

.

.

_Alloha, Minna~_ jumpa lagi dengan Miyu di sini~ _#grin _Nah, nah! _Chapter _3 sudah _update _nih~ gimana menurut kalian? Baguskah? Atau malah jelek pakai banget?

Hehehe maaf deh ya kalau _fanfic-_nya mengecewakan #_ojigi. _Janji deh Miyu bakal terus berusaha agar _fanfic _ini semakin bagus dan sesuai harapan #plak.

Yosh! Saatnya membalas _review_~

**Eh ini **_**Sakura version**_** ya? **Iya, ini _Sakura Version. _Yuki-_nee _yang nulis _Sasuke Version. _**Penasaran sama Aruta **_**Cafè**_**, itu artinya apa ya? Atau udah dijelasin cuma akunya yang gak ngeh ya? **Hmm, Aruta Cafè ya? Belum kok. Belum dijelasin. Sebenernya gak ada yang spesial sih. Awalnya yang ngusulin nama ini itu Yuki-_nee_, dan karena kami suka ya udah dipakai aja #_grin_. Tapi kalau menurut mbah _Google _sih, Aruta itu mendiskusikan. Tapi entahlah #ditabok. **Saya suka pendeskripsiannya, dan saya rasa alurnya agak cepat ._. **Syukurlah ada yang suka deskripsinya~ #terbang #dor merangkai kata itu yang paling sulit, un. Tapi setelah baca _review-review _ini rasanya seneng banget. Perjuanganku dan _nee-chan _jadi ada artinya #_smile Arigatou gozaimasu~ _Hmm~ alurnya agak cepat ya? Iya sih, tapi kalau gak dijabarin dengan detail _word_ -nya bisa banyak banget. _Chapter _2 kemarin aja udah 4.444 _word _loh! **Izin **_**fav **_**;) **Silakan~ terima kasih sudah difavoritin~ #_blinkblink._

_._

_**Special Thanks :**_

Eysha CherryBlossom, **Eagle Onyx 'Ele****,** Sajiai Atsushi, **Nona CherryTomato,** ikalutfi97, **UchiHaruno Mia.**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak kami ucapkan untuk seluruh _readers _maupun _siders _yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya kami yang sederhana ini, terutama untuk para _reviewers._

Terima kasih telah memberi kami _support _yang sangat hebat.

Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang hebat.

Bersediakah kalian meluangkan sedikit lagi waktu kalian untuk me-_review fanfic _kami?

Jangan lupa baca _** © Yukio Valerie **_ya~

_See you in the last chapter, minna!_

_Regards,_

_._

_._

**Miyu & Yuki.**

**Surabaya & Malang.**

**22 Oktober 2014.**


End file.
